PvP Rules
If you wish to PvP, get the acceptance of the other party and both set to dislike. If two parties are involved, they (however many are involved) both set the other party members to dislike. There are no “added” people after the dislike is set. Anyone who “joins in” will be penalized by DMs (See Bystander Rule for one exception) If PvP is NOT agreed to, and no DM authorizes it as “just cause,” and the person attacks, he will be docked one level. If someone PvPs you illegally, simply send a screenshot to the Administration, who will remove the level. This may be petitioned through the Administration directly. Notes: 1: All PvP must have a valid RP reason. 'Because I am chaotic evil', 'Because I hate that guy', and 'Because he's drow' are not valid in themselves. Some degree of RP must be established before hostilities can commence. Seeing someone your character hates, buffing, preparing yourself, and then blowing them away in an ambush, even with permission, is not valid unless some sort of interaction had occured leading up to such (including moderate dialogue, or witnessing the other guy doing some crime or act that would provoke an in game response). When the circumstances are vague, the DM or admin has the final call on the situation's validity. 2: PvP may NOT be declined in circumstances such a a bounty hunt, where the bountyhead could decline PvP to escape capture. Nor can it be declined in any circumstance involving being pursued by, for example, PC drow spies for infiltrating into a drow settlement, adventurers aiding city guards hunting a fugitive, etc. The above exception to declining PvP arises when players attempt to hide behind the PvP rules to avoid capture or punishment for an in game circumstance they have typically gotten themselves into, which is not what the PvP rules are for. Alternatively, DMs also may declare PvP as a mandatory state during an event, though ideally there will be warning that such may occur beforehand, so players may opt to drop out before it happens. 3: DMs have the final authority to declare PvP as valid or denied. 4: Try to minimize PvP during DM events, unless the event's circumstances may have led up to such. Wantom PvP can be very disruptive, and while many DMs can work around it, others are simply frustrated by it. Please be considerate. Bottom line is, avoid PvP, unless you are good friends and are roleplaying. If it’s being done for OOC dislike or sheer annoyance, log out and play some Doom 3 or Halo. Get your kill fix killing goblins. But do not take it out on other players, the penalties are stiff. Special Case: Bystander Rule: Any character or characters who are actively nearby, in the area, and aware of the PvP at the time of its happening are allowed to step in, without PvP permission, so long as they distinctly choose one side, do not merely attempt to kill both parties. 1: This only applies to characters who are actively present and in the area when the PvP starts. Characters who come in from another area and witness PvP (or come upon PvP even after just being on the other side of a large area) do not apply for Bystander rule, and may not interject. 2: Any who have already declined PvP at prior permission negotiation are also exempt from the Bystander Rule. Table of Contents